


One drop of cinnamon

by Dexilt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Australia, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Ukraine wanted to get their family together, instead she made her brother witness the beauty of a certain Australian





	1. Surfing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote to a friend of mine, lots of love and thanks for everything <3

A girl sat and watched her brother and her sister eating the food she had made for them. Her younger sister seemed more interested in her older brother, though. It was a very uncomfortable silence between the three siblings, which the ukraine girl didn’t appreciate. She only wanted things to go back to the way it was before they all started to drift away from each other. She sighed quietly to herself. Then she got an idea. 

“Hey, they are having a surfing contest this afternoon. We should go and see it. There are people from our school in it.” She said cheerfully, waiting for the other two to respond. They both looked up and turned to the cheerful girl at the other side of their table. The boy nodded, thinking it would be fun. Plus he was curious about who would be in the contest. Surfing never really sounded something that he would do, or actually like. Since he did come from a snow filled land. 

Natalya stared at her brother who nodded to the oldest idea. If her brother went, then she had to go to. Her brother was her everything. Without him she would be as good as dead. Surfing can’t be too bad now, can it?

“Great! We are leaving at two, so we can get a good view,” and so they finished breakfast. Ivan went to his bedroom, getting out of his pj’s and putting on his everyday clothes. When he was done he grabbed the scarf he once had gotten from his older sister, and wrapped it around his neck. He snuggled it, enjoying the warmth it gave out. 

Time seemed to pass quickly, and soon Natalya knocked on his door, telling him it was time to leave to the contest. The tall boy stood up, and walked out of the room, and down the stairs. He was greeted with the sisters standing at the door, putting their shoes on. Ivan did the same, and walked to the black car standing parked at the little house they lived in. It was little, yes, but it was room for everyone and it looked really nice. His sister loved a lot to plant different sort of flowers, and the other really enjoyed to sew. If she wasn’t stalking her brother, of course. 

Soon they took off, and Ivan watched the world flash by his eyes as the car drove down the road. The contest would be held in the sea that was just outside town. It was a sunny day, but like always the wind was strong. Which would be perfect for the surfers. Ivan couldn't help but to wonder who would be in the contest. Would it be someone he knew? probably not. People in his school seemed to be afraid for him, for some reason. He didn’t understand why, since he had never tried to hurt anyone or insult. It might be because of his large figure, but could people really be afraid of someone for that reason? They probably could. Even though Ivan thought people should be more scared of his sisters, because those two could be really frightening. Well, people found his sisters more hot, and beautiful.

Before Ivan even knew, they were at the contest. Large fences was formed on the sand, so no one would be able to go into the water where the surfers would perform. The sand was already filled with people who wanted to see how good the surfers are. Some were screaming things that the boy couldn’t make out, while others just talked to each other about something that Ivan had absolutely no interest in. 

Natalya clinged onto her brothers arm, making sure he didn’t run away or disappear from her. Because that would be unacceptable. 

They stood relative close to the water, so they could actually see something. The waves seemed to be high, wich would be good for the others. Ivan looked forward to see the others try their best to ride those waves. Some of them might even be good looking. Are there both girls and boys? Maybe, who knows. But it seemed like a sport mostly guys would be interested in, which was good. That meant something good could actually come out from this.

Soon, it began an the first competitor was out. He stood on his board as he flung around on the waves. It was cool to watch, and insane that he actually was able to stand all the time. It must have taken lots of practise.

Then, a boy with brown, silky hair came out with his board. Ivan glanced at him. He looked oddly familiar, for some reason. And his body was beautiful. His chest had a beautiful muscles, and his arms just the same. He looked strong, and cheerful. Extremely cool. Ivan couldn’t help but to stare. That man was truly alluring, and the male just wanted to feel the others body. He wanted to touch it and take it in. He wanted to know the other person, he wanted his name. It was a strange feeling, to Ivan. 

Suddenly, a loud smack filled the air and the pain filled his cheek. He looked down to his younger sister who seemed more than angry. She was breathing heavily and her eyes stuck on her older brother. Her face was red of rage. “The only person you are allowed to look at like that is me, big brother” She hissed at him. And Ivan nodded, terrified by his sisters threats. She truly was terrifying. 

He looked back to the brown-haired male who was flying across the waves, moving his body beautifully. He had amazing skills, and he seemed so confident, like nothing ever really scared him. His body was free of marks, his skin soft and seemed to be glowing as the water hit him, and running down. 

Before Ivan realized it, the other male rolled down from the waves, and flashed a smirk towards the audience. Loud screaming of what was probably fangirls filled the air, and the applause from the people who thought he had done a good job, which was almost everyone. Some people just couldn’t get impressed, could they?

It was fun, watching everyone perform. But no one hit Ivan like the boy with the silky brown hair. The judges had finally decided who was the winner, and everyone formed up on the small stage that was placed before the fence. A name was announced, “Jett” , and the brown-haired male got a big smile on his face, and a small girl who had the same hair as him, only longer and up in a tie on her head, rushed and jumped up on him. He hugged her tightly and swung her around while laughing. She was really small, so it had to be his little sister. The crowd was cheering and people threw confetti over him. Soon two other figures came to him, probably his parents and gave him a big hug.


	2. A meeting of strange eyes

Ivan felt happy, for the other. He really deserved his victory. Because he had done a really good job. But he couldn’t help but to also feel a little jealous that he couldn't gratulate him, but the others could. He bit his lip. “That was fun! Wasn’t it?” The oldest of the three asked and Ivan nodded, showing a big smile. “Yes, it was. We have to spend more time together,” he said, and Natalya nodded, “Agreed” she muttered while holding on onto her brothers arm, clinging onto him for dear life. The brother couldn’t help but to feel anxious.

-time skip brought by the amazing Gilbird-

Ivan groaned as his alarm clock went off, telling him it was another beautiful day to go to school. He really didn’t feel like going up, but he had no choice to. So he got up, got dressed and walked down those beautiful stairs to face his insane sisters. They were calmly eating, saving a sandwich for their brother. He sat down at the table and ate in silence. His sisters were talking about something he honestly didn’t give a shit about. The only thing was that boy, Jett. He couldn’t get him off his mind for some reason. 

When they were done, Ivan walked and brushed his teeth and fixing his hair so it didn’t look too bad. Then he put on his shoes, and walked to the bus station that was just down the road. While he was waiting for the bus he thought about how today would play out. Maybe people would throw food at him in the lunchroom again, or he might actually get a friend. That would have been nice. Soon the bus came, and Ivan got on it. 

All the seats were taken, so he had to stand up. It was really hard to not fall, but he made it to the school without falling over himself. The school ground was covered with people who were up to no good. They screamed, they laughed, they threw things. Very chaotic and Ivan just wanted it to be a bit more calmer. When he walked inside the building, which was painted in a yellow and black color, he found it just as messy as outside. He sighed to himself. At least he could go to his locker and get his stuff, then he can walk to class which probably will be a bit more quiet.

When he turned around, he almost fell into his locker. He was so shocked to see the boy from yesterday. The boy who had won the competition. It was him. Ivan froze has he stared at the boy who was walking down the hall like it was just a normal day. He had some friends clining on go him, laughing about something that Ivan didn’t really catch.

He could feel his heart flutter as the other male disappeared around the corner. Ivan took a deep breath. He didn’t understand why Jett had such an inflict on him. But all he could do was ignore it, not think about it at all. 

So he held his books tightly to his chest, and walked down the hall, and into the more calm classroom. There were only a few people sitting at the benches.They had their noses in their phones or checking the books that was filled with something that was probably useless. Ivan went and sat down in the middle of the class, leaning down on his bench, half sleeping. 

It was nice to just think things through sometimes, maybe he could figure out what was wrong with him and that boy?   
Soon the teacher came in with a smile that was almost too big, it scared him. God please save me from this hell…

Soon they were dismissed from class, and left to go for lunch. Not that Ivan felt hungry, though. He was too busy concentrating on figuring out what was making him so nervous about all of this. Was it because the other had a nice looking body? Or that he seemed like he had a confidence that Ivan would never be able to have. Or it might be that he was jealous of the love that Jett got, that Ivan hadn’t felt in a really long time. His sisters seemed to have more of an obsession for him that scared him.

Ivan awoke from his thoughts as he bumped into someone, and he fell backwards. But soon he was pulled back in place and was faced with the most adorable face ever. The face looked like it was filled with lots of concern, concern for him? 

“Ey! I’m sorry mate. I didn’t see you there!” 

Ivan blushed. That accent could only mean one thing. He is from Australia. Honestly, Ivan would never be able to go to such a warm country. He liked the cold more. But that voice made Ivan feel like he could melt to it. It was so alluring, and Ivan had to stop himself from asking the other to say something more to him. But before he could say anything, the australian boy turned around, “I gotta go! Bye! And once again I’m sorry!”

And so he left Ivan in the hallway, wondering about what just had happened. 

Ivan felt like screaming and squealing like a little girl. He couldn’t believe he had actually met Jett, now. And good god he was beautiful. And his voice was just so...nice to listen to. His eyes seemed to glow. He looked like he never had been faced with some true pain. What the heck is wrong with me? I can’t be like this. I can’t drool over him like this. Get your act together!

Ivan shook his head and continued walking down the hall, not knowing exactly where he was going. But he didn’t need to wonder, because soon he felt someone grab his arm, and he turned around. There he faced a girl with long brown hair and dull eyes. She had a white bow in her hair, on the top of her head. It was his younger sister, Ivan sighed.

“Hello, Natalya” He mumbled quietly while facing his other part. She just hugged his arm tightly while saying a quick “hi” to him, not even bothering. He stared at her, not wanting to ask her to leave. But he didn’t really feel comfortable with her here. He sat down on a bench, with Natalya close to him. People walked by, snickering at the sight of them. Some whispered “incest” which made the older russian boy smack their faces.

Soon Natalya finally left, her class was starting and soon so would Ivan’s. He didn’t feel like going back to that classroom. But he had to. Please someone kill me…

-Time skip brought by Roderich’s flying piano-

Finally, he could go home and just lay in bed. School was over. Ivan quickly grabbed his bag, and walked out of the school ports. He didn’t need to go back her for a few hours. He even succeeded with slipping away from the homework the teacher wanted to give them.

“Ey!”

Someone screamed behind him, making Ivan turn around. There he was faced with the beautiful boy again. What did he want know? Not that Ivan wanted him to leave. He wanted to know about this person. Ivan made eye contact with the other. Those eyes truly are beautiful.. he thought quietly to himself. 

“I just wanted to say sorry about before” 

“No, no it's fine. I should have paid more attention” Ivan replied. Holy damn I’m having a conversation with him…

Jett smiled, and handed him a note. “Mate, you seem like a cool person. Call me won’t you?”

Ivan blushed and nodded “Yes, of course. Thanks,”

“Okay! Good! See ya!”

he said and ran away again. Leaving Ivan all bubbly. 

Pull yourself together. Stop acting so foolish! If your sisters found out about this, they would kill you, and if the school found out, they would bully you forever for this. You are Ivan, the russian boy. You shouldn't be like this. 

Russian looked at the note, a few numbers was written in a cursive style, and in the corner a small drawing of what looked like Jett was saying “Call me~” wich made Ivan smile to himself. It was adorable, even though Jett probably did this to a lot of different people. But it made Ivan feel a little special. 

He walked towards the bus, and got on. This time actually being able to sit down. It was not as chaotic as on the way here, wich felt a little better. Now it was just get home, eat whatever his sisters made him, and then maybe call Jett. He wondered if he would dare to. What if this was just a sick joke? It probably was. 

He entered his house after getting off the bus. As usual, his older sister came to the door, welcoming him home. Natalya was standing close the stove, cooking something that smelled really good. Ivan smiled to his sisters. He wanted to go upstairs, maybe text Jett before dinner was ready. He walked up, and sat down on his bed. Sending a text message to the number the other boy had given him. He sent a quick “Hello”, waiting for an answer. It went a few minutes, but no answer was given. Maybe he was up to something? Or maybe Jett was just messing with him. Ivan sighed as he head his siblings calling for him, telling him that dinner was ready and served.


	3. One big 'happy' family

He walked downstairs again, seeing the dinner on the table and his sisters already sitting down. At least they haven’t started without him. He sat down, next to Natalya so she wouldn’t get a rage attack on him. That happened once and it was not beautiful at all.

When they had eaten, Ivan quickly ran up again, getting a stare from Natalya who was suspecting him for doing something weird. Well, he kinda was. He was trying to text someone he just met and made him feel all fuzzy for some reason. No one did that to Ivan. Ivan never showed emotions, because that just scared everyone. So he tried to keep away. But if someone tried to hurt him of course he would glance at them, and they ran away terrified by the larger male. 

Ivan picked up his phone, when he started it the screen lit up with one “Message”. Ivan’s heart jumped as he read it. It was a simple “Ey Mate!”, but at least it was something. Ivan’s fingers quickly flew over his phone.

###### ###: I’m the one from earlier

Jett: I figured. What’s your name?

 

Ivan: My name is Ivan

Jett: Well ey Ivan! I’m Jett. Do you wanna meet after school tomorrow?!

Ivan stared at the message. Jett wanted to hang out with him?! What is this? Heaven? Ivan didn’t know. He was so shocked. He was so happy. Finally they could actually hang out! Ivan didn’t really understand why he felt so happy over it. It was just someone who wanted to hang out with him. But of course, not a lot of people wanted to.

Ivan: Yes, sounds fun

he hit sent, and it got quiet. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to hang out with the most kind, and good looking boy ever. It was out of his understanding. He actually had made a friend, something he didn’t have before. But what if Jett started hating him? Or fear for him? That would hurt so much. So is it worth the chance? Can he really take this chance? Yes, he had to. He can’t keep living like this. He had to throw himself out, instead of hiding with his sisters. 

Ivan laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. That night he dreamt about Jett, and what they would do, maybe they would play games, or watch movies. He didn’t know, but he was looking forward to it. Spending time with his first friend. 

The next day, it wasn’t such a big pain to get out of bed. The excitement of meeting Jett was filling him. This would be a perfect day. He just had to go through school first, then he was free. He wanted to jump, and scream “yahoo!”, but he kept himself from doing it. He had do play like nothing was up for his sisters. Otherwise the ukraine girl would ask him lots of questions, and the belarus girl wouldn’t let him go. That couldn’t happen know, and especially not in front of his new friend.

He just quickly ate the sandwich they had prepared for him, and then ran out to the bus, not even bothering telling the other two goodbye. Natalya always drove with her friend to school while the oldest work at the gardening store in town.

When he arrived at school, he looked around him, looking for a certain boy. He couldn’t see him anywhere, wich made Ivan’s heart stiffen a bit. He really wanted to see those beautiful eyes and that really cute accent. Just the thought of that made Ivan blush.

“Eyy what are you thinking about?”

Someone said and grabbed his shoulders. Ivan quickly came back to reality. Those green eyes stared into his purple ones. It was something that made Ivan’s knees want to give in and let him sink to the ground. He couldn’t understand how someone could have so much power over him, without not even have to do anything. He couldn’t even understand what Jett had done to make him like this. He didn’t wanna say it was because of his body, because he had seen a lot. (Because their mother had never been good at hiding stuff, if you understand what I mean)

Ivan just shaked his head, blurting out small “nothing” wich made Jett smile. It was such a beautiful smile, I smile that was warm and filled with happiness. It was so innocent, and at that moment Ivan swore he would make sure Jett always kept that smile and energy. He didn’t want anything to hurt him. He wanted to protect him.

Wait what am I thinking about…?

The russian boy mentally smacked himself at his own thoughts. God damn it, what was happening with him?!

“Well, I need to leave. I promised Wy to to give her the white bunny, which I didn’t. So I gotta run. I don’t wanna have a too high number of missing class. I’ll see ya around, Ivan!”

The first thing that entered Ivan’s mind was who this Wy is. He had never heard something about someone called Wy. Was it his girlfriend? But that wouldn’t make sense, since this Wy didn’t go to this school. But what if she was younger? Or older? Or just lived at the other side of the town. But then he wouldn’t run. But the school nearby was a school for people who were at least three years younger than them. So was it his little sister? That could be it, since it looked like that at the competition, and a small white bunny? Sounds like something a small girl would carry around.

The second thing that filled Ivan’s mind was that Jett actually said his NAME. And oh lord, didn’t it sound so amazing in that australian accent. Especially when the other male had said it so cheerfully. It made his name sound adorable, and not so serious like his sisters made it sound.

Ivan looked as Jett ran away. Wow, he really was a fast runner. He moved so beautiful, and his hair was flying behind him as the wind catched it. Those eyes had a focused look in them, and under his arm was a white, fluffy bunny with big, cute ears that flew after them. But soon the pair was gone behind the school, and Ivan returned to reality and walked inside of the school for another day of trying to understand the shit teachers wanted them to know.

When he grabbed his book, he noticed a small note laying in the locker of his, he grabbed the note, and read it quietly to himself. It was from the australian, no doubt about him. The style gave out it quickly. Ivan chuckled quietly to himself.

“I end just ten minutes after you, so I hope you can wait by the tree close to the gates, you know, the old oak? I didn’t know if I would run into you or not, or if you would even have your phone on since some of our teachers are so annoying with their ‘turn your phones off!’, so I’ll just push this note here and hope you’ll read it. Well you probably did if you’re seeing it right now. Well I’m running out of space to write, I would have drawn a koala but you know. Goodbye, mate!”

Ivan nodded to himself as he put the note in his pocket, and he walked to the classroom. It was just up the stair, so he didn’t have to rush, wich felt nice. The halls had started to open up a bit more, now that the students quickly started to go their classes. Ivan’s eyes looked at the corner where he saw two students, trying to hide. It looked like they were up to no good, but Ivan didn’t care too much about it. Everyone did shit. 

Ivan entered the classroom, who was filling up quickly with students. Not that Ivan cared, though. He had his place in the middle row, close to the wall. He sat down and opened his book. Apparently, they were going to go through something new, wich Ivan totally wasn’t feeling up to it.

When his classes was over, and lunch began, he walked to the dining hall to grab his food. For once it actually looked okay. He got a potato, (‘m so sorry I had to) and some sort of beef he didn’t really pay attention to. He just quietly sat down, and ate alone. Not paying attention to anyone else. It was really messy inside, so he bit his lip, trying to lock everyone else out.

Before he could even finish his food, his little sister came running and almost jumped onto him. She held her arms a little too tight around his neck, as he heard her whisper into his ear, making him shudder and almost shaking in fear. How could people be afraid of him and not his sister?

“I don’t like the australian. Stay away from him”

Ivan didn’t know how she had figured out about Jett. Had she stolen his phone? Or had she seen the note or them talking before? He didn’t know. Either way it was bad. He didn’t want his sister to know about this. Because he knew, he knew that she would do anything to keep her brother to herself. Ivan shook his head. “There’s nothing happening, Natalya. Stay away from things you aren’t involved in.” He mumbled and stood up, not wanting to eat anymore. He felt like a caged bird around his sister. He wanted to go to his new friend instead of staying around her. She was insane and had a clear obsession that Ivan really didn’t like at all.

So left his stuff and quickly walked away. He knew she would follow him. That’s why he started to run. He ran out of the school and into the yard, towards behind the school where the youngest of the three sibling would never be able to find him.


	4. Dancing problems fea sister

He sat down on the ground, leaning against the school wall, thinking everything through.  
Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. But he didn’t wanna look up. So the person started talking instead.

“You are Ivan, right?” The voice said. It sounded like a young boy, wich made him look up. The man in front of him was one of the most popular people at school, he was really energetic and had never really talked to the russian boy before. It was strange, that Alfred came from out of nowhere, 

“Yes I am, how did you know my name? And what are you doing here?” Ivan tilted his head slightly to look up on the other person in front of him.The american boy smiled.

“You see, I am here to kidnap you of course!” Alfred said with a smile and Ivan raised an eyebrow. Wondering if this man was just talking shit or actually being serious. He didn’t look like he was serious. But he never did, let’s be honest. So Ivan was more then confused.  
“What?”

“Well, you see. Someone really mysterious sent me, oh yes someone really, really mysterious sent me to capture you!”

Ivan was speechless. This was the worst thing he had ever been through. What the actual fuck was up with this dude? Why was he acting like a baby playing. “I’m not up for your games, Alfred”

“Aw come on. You really are boring just come here” Alfred said and gripped Ivan’s arm, dragging him up from the ground and towards the school gates. Ivan just coughed and told Alfred to stop. But the other just laughed cheerfully while dragging him closer to the gates. Ivan tried to fight against it but damn was this man strong. The russian tried to understand what was going on. He didn’t understand if he should be scared or not. The person who sent Alfred should really have re-thought about who to send.

Suddenly, Alfred shoved Ivan out of the school, and ran quickly away again. Ivan had barely any time to think before someone grabbed his arm again, pulling him closer. Ivan turned to the person, only to find that it was Jett standing there, holding his arm in a tight grip. The russian started to blush, standing eye to eye with the adorable australian.

“Ey mate! We are skipping school. We had to escape your sister somehow, right?”

Ivan’s eyes widened as he listened to the other boy. How did Jett know about Natalya? Had he seen them? And then how did he know that they were siblings? Did they really look that much alike? So many filled Ivan’s head as he stared at the other.

“Okay look, I realized you would have Natalya after you, I asked Alfred for information. I was curious about her. So I made Alfred go talk to her. We managed to upset her, so she would be upset and run to you. I know your situation. Your sisters are the only one you ever talk to. So I knew if we made her threaten to take me away, you would somehow escape her. And then it was just for Alfred to kidnap you and bring you to me. And yes I wanted to see how much I meant to you, if there was a reason everyone avoided you. That probably made no sense whatsoever, so let’s go!” 

Jett rambled quickly and suddenly started to run away, with Ivan still in his grip. Ivan barely had any time to swallow what was happening. He could barely keep up, and was just dumbfounded. Jett wanted to know how much he meant to him? And he went through all of that? When did he even have time to plan all of this? How the hell could everything work so good for him? Ivan felt impressed.

They had been running for a while now, and finally Jett stopped in his tracks, looking to the russian who was trying to catch his breath again. The australian smiled to him, “You know, I felt a little bad for you when Alfred told me about everything. So, I wanted to be your best friend. I wanted you to have someone special, except your sisters. So we are skipping school. Let’s go and get some ice cream. Then later we can go over to my house, since no one is home right now, sounds good?” Jett talked, and the other nodded in response.

They walked towards the ice cream shop and got a ice cream. They talked together about everything that had happen in life, and about the strange dreams one can have. When they talked, it felt like they had been friends for such a long time. Even though they pretty much had met each other. It was a feeling that this dark world actually might have its light, too. Their time was now, not later, not before, but now. 

They slowly walked to the home of the australian family. It was a nice house, a bit bigger than Ivan’s. Jett’s house had lots of weird ornaments, Jett explained them as ‘Australian history’ item. Ivan found that really interesting. Jett smiled at his friend and brought him upstairs to his room. Jett’s room was much bigger than Ivan’s. The australian boy had a big australian flag over his bed which looked majestic. Ivan chuckled.

“It was a goodbye gift from my grandfather,” Jett explained when he noticed Ivan looking at the flag. “He died a few weeks ago” Ivan turned to his friend. “I’m so sorry” he mumbled, and Jett just smiled, telling him it was okay.

Jett went to the stereo on the desk, looking at Ivan asking for permission. Ivan nodded, and soon a song started playing. It was a australian song, the accent gave out it and the song just felt foreign. The australian boy smiled, as he started to move, dancing. Ivan looked at the australian who had started to dance, which made him laugh and join his friend. Soon they were both dancing together to the music. Even though IVan never thought of dancing, it was fun. And seeing the australian boy enjoying it, made his heart flutter. But soon, Ivan tripped and fell to the floor, dragging the other boy down with him. They both panicked for a second. Ivan had accidentally landed on top of the other, facing the other. Eye to eye, they laid. Both blushing like mad men. 

“What the ACTUAL?!”

A young girls voice called out as the door swung open. Neither of the boys realized how quickly time had passed out, and in the door stood a small girl. She was the girl who had jumped up on Jett at the surfing competition, when Ivan got a close look on her, he could see how much Jett looked like his little sister.

Ivan quickly rolled of Jett, and they both shot up, staring down on the girl in front of them. She looked disgusted and stared at Ivan. She wondered who was taking advantage of her brother without even asking her first. “Mind telling me who you are and why you are trying to fuck my brother?” she hissed and Jett’s face turned red as a tomato.

“WY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BURSTING INTO MY ROOM?”

Jett screamed at her, and she crossed her arms and pouted. “I heard a loud ‘thud’ and went to check you weren’t killing yourself” she muttered while looking away. “But instead I found you on the floor with that dude. seriously I thought you knew better than sleeping with people randomly. Especially if you haven’t introduced the person to me first” The big brother of the two sighed as he picked his little sister up, slowly dragging her out of the room. She was squirming and yelling. 

Ivan watched the two siblings fight. He was still shocked about what had just happened, he didn’t thought it would end like this. I’m never going to dance again.

Soon, Jett walked into the room, now that his sister was gone. “Sorry about her, she’s a little overprotective” the brown haired male mumbled quietly. Ivan nodded, understanding what the other mean. “Yeah, I understand you.” the other person smiled and did something Ivan never would have guessed would happen. Jett hugged him tightly. The russian was so surprised, no one really hugged him. His sisters would cling onto him, but not really hug him. After a few seconds, Ivan gave in and hugged back, nuzzling into the other, enjoying his warmth.

After a few seconds, Jett let go and jumped, looking at the clock. It was late afternoon, how long had they actually been hanging out? Time seemed to pass so quickly. Ivan too, glanced and hissed slightly. “I better go, before my sisters sends the whole FBI after me…” he muttered and Jett made a small ‘naw’ sound and Ivan swore those eyes grew to twice the size they were before. Ivan tried to smile but failed. He didn’t want to leave. But he knew he had no choice.


	5. NCH-TY

His friend led him down to the door, waving goodbye as he disappeared between the houses. Ivan felt stronger than before. He had someone with him now. That’s all he ever wanted, a real friend. But, even if Ivan never could tell, he wanted the australian as more than a friend. But that he would never tell. It was his secret and he hoped with all his might that he would be able to keep it. It would be better that way, if Jett didn’t know anything.

As he entered the house, both his sisters came running and jumped onto him, asking him one too many questions about where he had been.The brother just said he had been out walking, and had sat down on a bench in the park. His older sister believed it, but the younger wasn’t convinced.

Ivan escaped the sisters, and locked himself up on his room, where he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at those purple eyes that looked back at him.

-Time skip brought by Lukas curl-

It was Wednesday, meaning school was over quickly. But Ivan hadn’t seen Jett anywhere, and was wondering if the other boy had just gotten tired of him and left. The grey-haired male felt sad, not knowing where his friend was. All he knew was that he had to go get a letter from the post office today. Ivan sighed. He just wanted to go home.

When he walked towards the post office, he couldn’t help but to feel like he was being followed by someone. Even though the feeling was strong, Ivan just ignored it. He had been having trouble with the teachers, about his sudden disappearing yesterday. And oh god they couldn’t leave him alone about it.

Ivan swung the door open, and walked to the man behind the counter.

“NCH-TY”

Ivan said and the man went behind a door, and grabbed a letter and handed it over to Ivan who looked at it. It didn’t say who it was from, which was concerning. Whatever, Ivan thought as he opened the letter. 

“EY! It’s me again. I’m sorry I couldn’t say this directly to you, but at least I wanted it said. Well, you see. I really like you, but more as a friend. SOOOOOO I probably ignored you alll day because I thought you had read this later. You see, when I ran into you, you looked like someone who was lonely, and I though ‘why not see if he’s a good guy?’, but I never expected you to do this to me, mate. Well I hope you’re not angry with me if you don’t feel the same. And please if you don’t want to go a step further, just ignore this letter won’t you?

-An Insane Lill Koala named Jett”

Ivan couldn’t help but to smile at the letter. He found it cute. And it explained a lot. But Ivan didn’t know if he himself could confess. Or think, what if Jett was just a manipulator who was pulling the strings? Ivan didn’t want to think so. It had been a few days since they had met. But not too much. Was this what they called ‘love at first sight’?, Ivan pondered. 

When Ivan turned around, and walked out the doors again, he was faced with a really red australian who was staring at him. The australian had hidden himself behind a tree close to the doors, which was the worst hiding spot ever made. Ivan chuckled at the sight and Jett looked away, too embarrassed to actually look back at Ivan.

But Ivan had decided. 

He walked towards Jett, who immediately started rambling about something Ivan didn’t give a shit about. When Ivan was getting so close, Jett started to sweat, not knowing what the russian was going to do. He had seen Ivan read the letter. He knows. But instead of rejecting the australian, he pinned him to the tree, and the australian froze, staring straight into those purple eyes who seemed, amused.

Jett wanted so badly to run away, but now it was Ivan’s turn. He planted a small kiss on the australian, who slowly started to relax.

“I love you too”


End file.
